


Selective Ethics

by Reyanth



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Past, Exhibitionism, Injury, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyanth/pseuds/Reyanth
Summary: The vigorous youth of the Mankai Company might be aglow with sunshine and rainbows, but the older members who have seen and done the unimaginable can't so easily eliminate the shadows of their pasts. When light is shed on their dark secrets, will the shadows vanish...or spread?
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh, my... Sakyo. What the hell happened to you?"

Under normal circumstances, Sakyo would be pleased to run into Azuma. As it was, he was tired, disheveled, and bleeding under his trench coat.

"It's nothing. Go to bed."

He tried to brush past, but the ache slowed him, and Azuma reached out to halt him.

"Now, now. You're not my dad," the (somewhat likely) older man said playfully, protesting the order. His fingers strayed toward Sakyo's bruised jaw. "Here, let me see that-"

"And you're not my mother! Let me be!" Sakyo snapped, slapping the concerned touch aside and stalking past.

"You're right. I'm not. So I'm sure as hell not going to coddle you," Azuma retorted, tone stern enough to pause Sakyo's hasty exit. "So let's be clear. Whatever this is? Don't you dare think you can bring it into our dorm, our home... There are kids here, not to mention our hard-working director who has moved heaven and Earth to make... Oh my god, you're bleeding through your clothes. Is that a bullet wound!? A sword slash!?"

The tan trench coat was arguably a bad choice, but how was Sakyo to know he would be trying to cover up a gash to his side tonight? He'd thought the padding of his wadded up shirt would buy him time, but clearly the bleeding was heavier than he thought.

"Keep your voice down!" he snapped, wincing as he whirled. "It's just a scratch. I was dragged into a scuffle with some stupid neo-syndicate trying to show us up by going old-school. I couldn't abandon my only fam..."

He heard it too late. The words were out. Azuma, of all people, would not take that kindly.

"Your only family? So we don't make the cut, is that it?"

"That's not... This is new. It's not the same. But it's over now. No one has to know." He was all but pleading, both for Azuma to understand, and to hold his tongue. "The director can never... Yukishiro, I beg of you... Keep this secret."

Azuma's jaw was set. He glared fire and fury at Sakyo for several moments, then lifted his chin. Damn, but he was the definition of poise and grace.

"We need to clean and dress that wound. There's no hiding that bruise on your face..."

"I'll cover it with make-up," Sakyo grunted.

"Make...?" Azuma's lashes fluttered prettily in surprise. "Are you being serious?"

"I know how. I had a good teacher, once." It was a fond memory that brought a ghost of a smile to Sakyo's lips.

Azuma seemed to pick up on the shift in mood and smiled softly for a moment as well. "You never disappoint."

Sakyo sighed and leaned back against the wall, giving Azuma room to pass by. He'd die before admitting that the wall's support was exactly what he needed right then. "Go on. I'll take care of the evidence."

To Sakyo's surprise, the mild-mannered beauty growled. "Over my dead body. Come on. Into the bath with you."

Without much care for the throbbing pain in Sakyo's side, Azuma dragged him through the dorm, leading him to the communal bath.

"Not with an open wound!" Sakyo hissed, half convinced Azuma would throw him right into the water, clothes and all.

Azuma paused, a stab of fear in his eyes as he raked Sakyo's form, searching for further signs of damage. "I thought it was just a scratch."

Sakyo shook his arm free and squeezed past Azuma into the changing room. "A gash, at best," he promised, truthfully.

"That's it. Clothes off. Now."

In spite of the gravity of what he could stand to lose if Azuma decided to out his misconduct, Sakyo was inclined to chuckle at that maternal tone. He began to remove his trench coat, his back to Azuma.

"I was mistaken. You would make a fine mother to a trouble-maker like me," he muttered, perhaps only half joking.

The wadded up shirt, he eased from his side. It wasn't as wet and heavy as he had feared, but the blood had seeped all through it. The gash didn't appear to be bleeding much anymore. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Azuma made a deep sound in the back of his throat, somewhere between amusement and disgust. "Would that make me a grandmother to Banri and Juza? No thanks."

Keeping his wounded side tilted out of Azuma's notice, Sakyo rubbed his eyes as he set his glasses aside, thinking of the nasty sting the shower water would surely earn him. "What are you im-?"

"Besides, I don't think it would be very ethical for me to mother you."

As he spoke, Azuma's hands slid over bare shoulders, his voice sounding right by Sakyo's ear. The warm touch generated a strange sort of energy under the skin that gave the hardened yakuza pause.

"Ethical?" Sakyo turned, confused enough by the words, the gentle touch, and the effect the combination seemed to evoke in him that he forgot to keep his weakness hidden. "What's that got to-?"

Before he knew what was happening, Sakyo was trusting his weight to the shelving at his back, fully overwhelmed by the subtle intensity of Azuma's kiss. His tongue danced at the whims of the supple invasion. His lips were pried apart and expertly manipulated. It was the most intricate and erotic kiss he'd ever experienced...but while he couldn't bring himself to reject it, he didn't actively participate, either.

"Don't kiss me," he panted, the moment he made his lungs work again and caught enough breath.

Azuma's eyes drifted open. His cheeks were pink with desire, his breath labored, and his pupils dilated. He was intoxicatingly lovely, even with confusion swimming in his eyes.

"What? I... Sorry. I guess I misunder... Of course. You're hurt. I...almost forgot." His eyes slid down to view the deep flesh wound that was a mess of shiny beads and darker, crusted blood. He should have been horrified by the sight, but his gaze only hardened and his touch grew firmer—steadying.

As if to push him away, Sakyo grasped the material of his shirt. "Don't make the mistake of kissing a man like me," he clarified, unable to quite follow through with the action that would amount to blatant rejection.

Azuma frowned. "A man like you?" He pried Sakyo's hands free but held onto them, even as he backed up a step. "A man who cares for those others would shun, who takes responsibility and helps people to find their true-?"

"A thug, a criminal... A danger!"

"Sakyo-kun..." Gentle fingers brushed his cheek. "You're not a dangerous man. I know dangerous men. I've...known dangerous men. You're not that."

"You know nothing of who I've been," Sakyo snarled, hissing when his wound pulled in response to the tension stiffening his frame. Even tonight, he had done things that were wholly unforgivable.

Azuma didn't even flinch, warmly cupping his cheek. "No, but I know who you are, and that's everything," he insisted, turning his gaze down to the ugly gash with worry in his eyes. When he brought them back to Sakyo's face, however, worry was wiped from their depths as he simply waited and watched.

There was a long silence as Sakyo searched those mysterious eyes, and Azuma seemed to open himself up to inspection. "I mean what I say," his gaze seemed to promise. "I respect and trust you...and more." That level of open affection was beyond Sakyo's ken. He felt it bubbling up inside of him, the same-old panic that had always kept him from interacting with others his age.

"Maybe you were right," he choked, cautiously side-stepping around the placid beauty passively penning him in. "I can't risk bringing danger into this home. I'll leave." He reached for his discarded trappings. "I'll return to-"

Azuma snatched up his coat first. "Why are you running away? Are you afraid? Of what...? Intimacy?" His eyes widened at his own audacity and he backed off. "I won't press, all right? Forget I ever made a move. Just..."

"I'm not afraid of you!" Sakyo snapped, making a grab for his trench coat, dangling from a delicate hand. Azuma dodged, and Sakyo growled at the burn in his side, seeming to strike like lightning toward his chest. "I don't want to hurt you!" he howled. "To put you in danger! Do you have any idea what happens to women who hang off the arms of-?"

"Screw you." His goal was folded under crossed arms as the most attractive scowl he'd ever seen graced Azuma's features. "Ok. First of all, I am not a woman. Don't make that mistake again. I don't take kindly to it. Secondly, I've dated, slept with, and served yakuza far more publicly feared and targeted than a loan shark like you with one foot out the door. Arms deals, drug deals...underground slave trading..." All of a sudden, Azuma lost his steam and his face seemed to pale. He hesitated. "I'm...not proud of what I've witnessed, and there's a good deal I'd rather wipe from my memory...than brag about... But I am not a frail fucking porcelain doll!" His once stern expression wavered and failed, but that final shout was what caused Sakyo to cringe. Azuma then tossed the coat angrily at a shelf. "I think I can handle the likes of you." Sakyo was paralyzed as Azuma stepped closer and then tugged him by the belt, deftly unlatching it, with little regard for the pained grunt he elicited. Empowered, he rapidly regained his smooth demeanor. "If you think you can handle me. If you even want to."

"Want to?" Sakyo growled, far too aware of the proximity of Azuma's fingers to his crotch. Panic was morphing into its true form; a terrifying, lustful beast that dwelled within him, fueled by the burn in his torso. He wrapped an arm around Azuma's waist, crushing their bodies together as closely as he dared with blood drying on his skin. "'Handling you' is on my mind half the day and most of the night," he threatened—or so he presumed.

Azuma didn't seem to mind. He spoke as brashly as he'd ever been known to. "Then shut up, and this time, when I kiss you, take it like a man. No more of this whining about-"

Sakyo's tongue strangled Azuma's into submission, leaving the scoldy vixen no more eloquent vocal capacity than to groan low in his throat. The long, deep, and erotically charged kiss resolved in a soft, rumbling moan.

"Better."

Sakyo's eyes narrowed. "Did you just...purr?"

"Less talk. More heavy petting," Azuma breathed, sensuality on full intensity.

"No." Sakyo frowned, reluctantly resisting, but unable to put his finger on why. "There's something... You're not right. Ever since you mentioned..."

"Don't," Azuma whispered. There was a world of dread lurking in that one, desperate syllable. His fingers curled into the waistband of Sakyo's pants in a reflexive grip, as if grasping for stability. "Don't bring it up. I'm not weak. I can handle a lot...in the moment. Sometimes, the nightmares, though..."

That was all Sakyo needed to hear. "Enough." He took Azuma's hands in his and then backed up a full step, inadvertently mirroring Azuma's earlier actions. "I need to wash my wound and dress it, and frankly, you could benefit from the calming effects of a hot bath. The rest..."

Azuma nodded, just a little sadly. "We can revisit. When you're recovered."

"If that's what you want," Sakyo agreed.

Azuma shook his head, but not in denial. "You're right, I'm not myself right now. One thing I am, though, is a man who knows what he wants and doesn't shy from it. Tonight, tomorrow... When that wound of yours has healed... It makes no difference. I've got you in my sights, Sakyo-kun."

"Yukishiro-"

Azuma took a deep breath and huffed it out, his posture correcting into a tall, elegant stance. "If you want me, you'll address me as Yukishiro-sama, and pay my fee accordingly... Or Azuma, and take my love for free."

Briefly surprised, Sakyo found himself battling a grin of relief at the return of confident grace. "...I knew that 'snuggler' line was a little too precious."

"Mmmm," Azuma hummed, clinically stripping down and heading into the bathing area. "Much like a yakuza who doesn't get cut open in turf wars...or so we'll both let them all go on believing."

The bargain was clear, and dropping his pants, Sakyo hid his smirk. It was wiped from his lips as he painedly bent to pick them up, folding them and placing them in the nearest cubby hole.

"On one condition," he said, following Azuma and closing the door behind himself. "I know that my connections bring this company a measure of protection." He took a seat at the shower beside the one where Azuma was rinsing himself down. "Will your secrets threaten it?"

"No more than yours," Ayuma promised, gently touching his hand. With that, he rose and glided toward the bath. "Or Hisoka's, for that matter, if my instincts are correct."

Sakyo watched him go, wishing he could follow. Instead, he sighed, and tested the temperature of the soft stream of running water.

"Ah," he agreed. "Or a certain not-so-secret prince-ling, whose enemies would have him dead..." Azuma had a point. They were a dangerous lot.

"My, what colorful company we all keep," Azuma lilted as he waded into the water, throwing a conspiratorial smile back over his shoulder. It widened mildly as the water hit Sakyo's side along with a loud groan.

A red river washed down into the drain, the stress and evidence of the night's doings fading even as the ache rose to a silent scream. Time passed, uncounted. When Sakyo pried his eyes open, it was to see Azuma languidly stroking himself under the water. His cheeks immediately heated as he realited that the sight of his naked pain was turning Azuma on.

"Enjoying this, are you?" he grunted, surprised at the tingle building immediately in his own loins. Masochistic tendencies were one thing. This level of arousal while in such base pain was entirely perverted. Azuma's eroticism was contagious.

"I've never seen you like this before," Azuma breathed. "Your walls down. Raw and open. I didn't even realize I was..." His hands surfaced. "Sorry. I'll stop."

"Don't," Sakyo pleaded, not missing a beat. He hung up the shower head and turned on the stool to face the bath, boldly cupping his forming erection. With the cease of cleansing waters on rent flesh, pain was put aside with some little effort, his senses distracted. The sight of Azuma, the sound of his heavy breath, the feel of his own fingers... "Come out of the water," he coaxed. "Where I can see you."

Silently complying, Azuma hopped up on the lip of the bath, spreading his thighs, feet dangling in the water. "Are you sure you're up for this?" he asked, even as he fondled his balls, hips rising wantonly. Sakyo's response involved a crude string of swearing and heated accusations that caused Azuma to laugh and croon, "Can't stay I didn't warn you."

Immediately after that statement, his head sank backward, hair cascading to the tiles as he dragged his nails lightly up the length of his hardened cock. The pads of his fingers pulled gently at the tip, then spread back down, his fist enveloping the base and pumping several times before he repeated the whole sequence.

Sakyo was riveted, his eyes fixed upon the unholy sight. He'd asked for this, but he hadn't dared imagine Azuma would put on such a show, and so readily. He barely touched himself, just lightly brushing his arousal, content to let the view take its toll for the moment.

He gripped himself in a stranglehold, however, when Azuma wet his fingers with saliva and began playing with his own ass. He was panting, his slim stomach rippling with each laden breath. Sakyo almost shot his load when Azuma's middle finger disappeared entirely, and his feet flicked up water as his thighs jerked, his hips lifting into the air.

That was when Sakyo began to stroke himself in earnest, ignoring the burn in his side as his abs crunched and his back curled. He wished he had his glasses so he could see the full details of Azuma's raptured expression. Though, the steam of the bath would likely render him just as blurry-eyed. Either way, he refused to blink until he absolutely must, feasting on the exquisite picture and all its sordid exhibitionism.

When Sakyo came, it was in silent awe. Spurting over his thighs, he pumped and stroked until the last shivers of appreciation crept through him. Then, he watched, as Azuma worked several fingers in and out of himself until a fountain arced up and splashed down on his belly. He jerked and trembled until his legs slid limply into the water, his arms framing his head and covering his abodomen like some ancient painting of Aphrodite, post-coitus.

Only when the water drumming on his back ran cold did Sakyo dare move. He jumped, groaned with the agony of sudden movement, and escaped the cold by sinking helplessly to the ground out of its range.

Azuma slowly rose, skirting the edge of the bath. He stepped over Sakyo and closed the valve, shutting off the cruel, cold stream. Then, he returned to the adjacent shower, ran it warm, and rinsed down again. Kneeling, he held the shower head over Sakyo's lower body, then hung it up, shut off the water, and slumped to the ground himself.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, nodding at the much cleaner, but now waterlogged gash.

Sakyo made a face. "I'll need to dry this out a bit, apply some cream, and patch it up with some gauze," he said.

"That shiner on your face is really coming up, too," Azuma noted, his voice dripping with admiration, which was oddly flattering. "I have some cream that might speed the cell regeneration, but make-up isn't going to cut it. You're going to have to fess up, or skive off for a bit."

"If I do, will you volunteer to nurse me?" Sakyo asked, tired and pained, but somehow not too bothered by it all.

Azuma smirked. "I'm not your mother," he retorted, before leaning over to kiss Sakyo tiredly on the lips. "But I suppose I'd better take responsibility for wearing you out, hm?"

"I am feeling rather excessively exhausted," Sakyo confessed, truthfully. "But I'd sleep better with some company, if you wouldn't mind."

"That, I can do," Azuma agreed, reluctantly rising and helping Sakyo to his feet. "Come on. Let's patch you up and put you to bed, then."

"Wait... Azuma." Sakyo tugged on the hand that was pulling him along, and caught Azuma up in a wet, somewhat weak embrace. "I don't want to miss the chance to say... To thank you."

"I think we're beyond that," Azuma scoffed. "At this point-"

"I almost lost sight of myself tonight," Sakyo murmured. "The shadows I walk in almost devoured the light of this home. I think, perhaps, you understand that. You refused to leave me alone to sink back into the shadows. You held onto me, even when I threatened to pull you down with me. Whatever else happened here tonight, I'm grateful for that, most of all. You are family...of a sort."

"In retrospect, I'll take that," Azuma said with a bashful chuckle. "Ethics, and all that."

"Yes. Obviously ethics are a high priority for us both," Sakyo drawled, trailing after Azuma as he was drawn along.

"Ethics and love let us stay in this bright little world we've found," Azuma commented quietly.

Taking the towel Azuma tossed him to his hair, Sakyo thought not only of the man who was caring for him at present, but of the whole, eclectic menagerie that made up the Mankai Company. He found himself in agreement.


	2. An Eye For a Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT
> 
> This chapter hinges heavily on the Autumn/Winter joint onsen event. If you're playing the English version and prefer not to read spoilers, I recommend bookmarking and coming back when the event is released.

Sometimes, when he was caught up in the youthful cheer of the company's younger members, Azuma could forget that which haunted him. He let himself forget. With Taichi, Banri, and Juza in high spirits, and even Tsumugi and Tasuku getting in on the fun, the innocent chaos of a pillow fight was surprisingly delightful. For a little while, Azuma let go.

He could do that because the demons of his past belonged to others. The guilt he carried with him was rarely personal. Sakyo, though...

That pillow to the face was a reminder to him that he didn't get to forget. He didn't get to let go. At least, so he believed. It was written all over him as he stormed out in a huff that masked a deepset pain.

Other than Azuma, perhaps only Omi could fathom what plagued the reformed yakuza. Unlike Omi, Azuma knew just how to approach Sakyo at his most cantankerous.

"Just because we lost our way doesn't mean we can't find joy, especially if punishing ourselves means draining the joy from those around us." "These sorts of games and jokes are the very experiences that might have transformed our younger years. We might have lived very different lives. Would you take that away from our young friends?"

Before long, he had the man bowing his head in apology to the chastened youths. Sakyo was a generous man at heart. He even agreed to take part in a ping-pong tournament.

That was all well and good, and Azuma was happy to indulge the kids, but he did so with the glad knowledge that he would have Sakyo to himself later. Seeing the proud man humble himself made Azuma inexplicably frisky. A dip in the spring, some warm sake... He had been looking forward to the adult delights the trip promised and those plans remained unchanged.

For the time being , though, Azuma was content to watcg the first match of ping-pong unfold. Tasukuand Omi made an excellent team, but it was the opposing pair that captured Azuma's interest.

It was curious, how sometimes the most unlikely of pairs were drawn to one another. Azuma smiled softly as he noted the way Tsumugi leaned his whole body against Banri to whisper strategy, and the way prickly Banri relaxed into that closeness without a second thought.

Tsumugi would be so good for Banri... A calm but jovial, responsible adult to help channel all that raw talent and clever energy... They made a cute picture, too. In fact, Azuma could easily imagine the two of them sneaking into the rehearsal studio just for a little make-out session, or Tsumugi stepping out of the bath to drape his dripping arms around Banri's sturdy shoulders...

"Azuma. Hands."

"Hmm?" Glancing down, Azuma realized that the hands that had been resting lightly on Sakyo's shoulders had slipped beneath the folds of his yukata. "Yes. I have two," he murmured teasingly into his lover's ear as he surreptitiously reached further down to stroke a nipple that eagerly hardened to his touch.

"Stop it. Someone will notice," Sakyo hissed. His hands gripped his seated thighs as if to force them to stillness. Surely any sudden movement and someone as excitable as Taichi would whip his head around to get an eyeful of Azuma brazenly fondling the untouchable Furuichi Sakyo...

"That I have two hands?" Azuma asked innocently.

"That they're groping me," Sakyo growled under his breath. It was so cute how perfectly he played into the developing script. He had a real flair for drama.

"Oh? And that's a problem for you?" Azuma asked.

As if it were a totally commonplace thing to do, he seated himself on Sakyo's lap with an arm about the yakuza's shoulder for balance. Quite non-chalantly, he pressed his thumb to Sakyo's hardened nipple through the light yukata material and idly rubbed, as if unaware that he was doing so.

"An eye for a hand, Yukishiro. I'll get you back for this," Sakyo breathed into his ear in a tantalizing promise.

If Azuma had thought that promise would be fulfilled during the course of their bath date, he was sorely disappointed. Well, not sorely... Sakyo was cooperative enough, letting Azuma lick and suckthe very nipples he'd been obsessing over all evening to his heart's content. In fact, he was so attentive to the responsive little buds that Sakyo peaked as soon as Azuma sat him on the edge of the bath and applied his lips to a more notable protrusion.

But Sakyo didn't reciprocate at all, not the slightest stroke or nibble, and Azuma didn't press. He was content with the sake in his veins extending the lingering warmth of the bath. He would sleep very well, indeed.

In fact, sharing a room with nine others was a unique benefit of the onsen location. 9 sets of breath to calm him, Sakyo's body on a futon beside him to cuddle up to... Mellow with good drink and the peace after their bath and earlier ping-pong exertions, Sakyo didn't even put up a fight at being cuddled in full view of the others. Those who weren't the wiser likely assumed Sakyo was just lucky enough to claim the futon to Azuma's cuddling side.

All warm and content with the luxury of the evening and his good fortune, Azuma was asleep before Omi turned out the lights.

*

At first it was a pleasant dream, but the pleasure felt too real, too intense. Even before he broke through the barrier of sleep into wakefulness, Azuma knew he was being touched and that the sensation was infiltrating his dreams.

For one brief second, the unfamiliar tatami and oddly appointed, extremely wide room sent his mind reeling. Yet even if the room was unfamiliar, he recognized Sakyo's touch and it calmed his fears even as it set his heart racing.

Subtly biting the inside of his lip, Azuma fought to keep his breathing neutral. Sakyo's touch was gentle and slow, but constant, and it had never taken much to bring him to a rise. All around them, the younger members of their two troupes slept, some snoring, some tossing and turning.

At least, so he'd thought. After a time, when a whisper in the dark betrayed his expectations, Azuma almost jumped, and a tiny whimper escaped him as a jolt went through his body, doubling the sensation of Sakyo gripping his arousal tightly. He supposed it was meant to be a warning, but it was rather counter-productive in reality.

The whispers spread. A flurry of blankets sounded and motion permeated the darkness. Very slowly and carefully, Sakyo's palm trailed down, long fingers slipping under Azuma's balls and cupping them. Kinky bitch.

Light briefly flooded the room from the dimly illuminated hallway, and Azuma's eyelids squeezed tight against the urge to open. He whimpered again the moment darkness returned in full. An instant later, before he could peek to see who had left, Sakyo was on top of him, kissing him so deeply the only sound he could make was a muffled grunt.

He was too baffled by the uncommonly aggressive behavior to wonder at Sakyo's frantic rubbing against his crotch and when Sakyo used his teeth to pull Azuma's yukata open an scraped at a sensitive nipple , he almost yelped. In essence, he did, but Sakyo's hand clamped tightly over his mouth ensured that the sound was muffled.

For one wild moment, Azuma imagined his fearsome yakuza assailant silencing a struggling opponent as they engaged in a life-or-death tussle for a gun just out of reach. The soundless way Sakyo moved over and against him, the concealed strength of that thin, lanky body, the deft way he listened out for the others all the while... Azuma came suddenly and violently just as the stirring in the hallway faded to a suspicious silence.

Panting with spent passion, Azuma checked his racing heartbeat. He gladly buried his face in Sakyo's neck when the man immediately settled back down and pulled him in, quietly fixing their blankets.

The noise outside grew controlled, one voice talking at a time, and with an effort, Azuma got his breath under control, though he was still perspiring lightly. Seconds later, the door burst open and the boys trouped in. The were quiet, but far from silent. Even if he hadn't been woken up before it all began with surprise sexual deviance, he probably would have stirred at the slight commotion.

He took pride in his display of outward calm when the supposed surprise awakening went off. Inwardly, he was imagining sweet, sweet revenge, something on the ratio of a cock for an eye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two might just have some kind of bath kink. lol
> 
> On another note, I've started low-key shipping Banri and Tsumugi. I even wrote a little ditty to an old show-tune:
> 
> Once I had a secret ship♪  
That lived within the heart of me♪  
All too soon that secret ship♪  
Became impatient to be free♪  
Now I'm writing of the cool Banri♪ Falling for the floral Tsumugi♪  
And soon my ship will sail the sea♪  
For my secret ship's no secret on Ao3♪


End file.
